


Inside The Envelope Was A Four Leaf Clover

by charmanderchar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Idk what i'm doing, Kind of AU, Leaving? What Leaving?, Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmanderchar/pseuds/charmanderchar
Summary: "But he didn't need any luck. She didn't need to wish him happiness. All he wanted was her."





	

Inside the envelope was a four-leaf clover.

And a note that fluttered to the floor.

 _I wish you luck and happiness_ , her familiar scrawl said. It was all he could do not to crumple the paper on his fist so he tossed it to the bed instead. His hands went into his hair. He closed his eyes and drew a ragged breath meant to calm his frayed nerves. For then he knew that she'd truly gone.

There'd been times when he would've been content with this: a note,  a clover, a memory, her handwriting. Any scrap of her that he can get,  he was happy with it. But after all these months...

Lucien didn't need any luck. Elain didn't need to wish him happiness. All he wanted was her. Her. His friend among many troubles. The heart he wanted to make amends to. Found,  after all this time,  just to lose her again. Years of looking in a crowd of faces, just to let her slip away,  leaving him with nothing but a note and memories of days spent in bed, his brow buried in the space between her neck and shoulder. He looked out of the window. Wan sunlight filtered in through the blinds, making the sunbeams dance across the floor. Was he so easy to leave behind?

He debated if he'd done the right thing. Was it selfish for him to wish another day? A week? A lifetime? He thought about all those years spent looking and praying for her. Seeking her out. Asking her to come back. He thought he was okay, that he was doing great. Only now did he realize he was but living a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt challenge from friends. Then thought of Elucien + her leaving + heartbreak and all sort of useless feelings lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
